mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hacran Dias vs. Yuri Alcantara
The fight was the UFC debut of Hacran Dias. Fight The fight was the UFC debut of Hacran Dias. The first round began and they touched gloves. Alcantara came out southpaw. Four thirty-five as Alcantara defended a single to the clinch. He stuffed a trip. Four fifteen. Alcantara kneed the body. Four minutes. Dias got a trip against the cage. Alcantara had a single butterfly in. Three thirty-five as Dias passed to half-guard. Some short rights landed under. He was taking the back. Dias worked an arm triangle. Three fifteen. Dias was mounting too. Three minutes left. He mounted with it. He has had that arm triangle. He worked the body with lefts and elbows. He let the arm triangle go. Two thirty-five left. Alcantara regained guard. Dias landed a big right elbow. Two fifteen. Alcantara stood against the cage, Dias got another big double to guard. Two minutes. Dias landed a short left elbow. Another. One thirty-five. Apparently this is the 2000th fight in UFC history. One fifteen. Dias was mounting. Dias was taking the back with rights underneath. He kneed the leg three or four times, five. Alcantara hipped out and had the back standing, wow. Thirty-five as Dias worked a standing kimura. He had it. Fifteen. Dias cranked it and they broke. The first round ended. 10-9 Dias easily. The second round began. Dias landed a clipping right. Four thirty-five. Dias landed an inside kick and they exchanged. They clinched, Dias got a trip to guard. Four fifteen. That was Alcantara's mistake, trying to take Dias down. Four minutes. Dias worked the body with rights and elbows, a few landed upstairs. Dias landed a clipping left elbow. Alcantara had a tight armbar, Dias defended well standing out but that was in. He escaped landing a right. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Dias worked rights to the body. Two thirty-five. "Pass to half-guard!" Dias did. Two fifteen. Alcantara was trying to stand against the cage. Two minutes as he did to the clinch. Dias had the double underhooks body lock and got a trip to half-guard. Alcantara worked a kimura. One thirty-five. Dias worked another arm triangle there. Alcantara defended well. One fifteen. Dias landed three or four right elbows. One minute. Alcantara regained guard. Dias landed a left elbow. Another. The ref stood them up. Thirty-five. Fifteen remaining. Alcantara landed a counter left hook and a right. He landed a good left. The second round ended. 10-9 Dias. The third round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Alcantara was very hesitant. Dias landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Alcantara landed a body kick. Three thirty-five as Alcantara blocked a hard high kick and ate an inside kick, it was checked actually. Three fifteen as the crowd began to boo. Alcantara landed a counter overhand left. Three minutes. "Like a sidearm pitch." Two thirty-five. Dias landed a counter right uppercut. They clinched. Dias got another trip against the cage. Some solid rights under. More there. Two minutes. More under. Dias had the back. Alcantara hipped out beautifully escaping. He defended a single working a standing kimura. He lost it. One thirty. Dias got a good double to guard. Alcantara was frustrated. One fifteen. The crowd booed. One minute. The ref stood them up. Alcantara landed a left and he got a takedown himself to half-guard, three left elbows. Thirty. Alcantara landed a few right elbows. Dias regained guard. Fifteen. Alcantara landed a left and another. The crowd counted down, Alcantara landed a left. The third round ended. 10-9 Dias. 30-27 Dias.